And the Lion Fell In Love with the Lamb
by Neon Shici
Summary: Edward is in his rebellious period when he meets Bella. He's not the self restraint animal drinking vampire we all come to know. What would happen as the predator falls in love with its prey?
1. First Sight

_"And the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb"_

Chapter 1. First Sight

Ah. Lets not forget the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by thy amazing Stephenie Meyer, not I. My fanfiction is of no comparison to her work. And I make no money from it. Please don't sue me.

Oh. I forgot to mention. Bella met Edward during his rebellious period. Not the "1930 Rebellious" period, but the current time rebellious period. And this is where the title fits into the story. Edward was the last one to be turned into a vampire.

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

"C'mon, Bella. Let's dance!" Mike encouraged again, full of enthusiasm. He had a big wide smile on his face; I suppose he was trying to seduce me into dancing with him - unsuccessfully for what felt like the umpteenth time. I was almost absolutely positive he was on the verge of begging. The guy really just needed to just accept the fact that I didn't dance. I _couldn't_ dance. With my slow reflexes and clumsy movements, I would only succeed to drag him down.

I admit, at this point, I was only blaming him because it comforted me to know that_ this _wasn't my fault. It wasn't at all. I found that it was easier to go through mishaps like this when someone else was at fault. I was completely powerless. But it still didn't seethe my misdirected anger. Jessica had, the very second that the last bell rang, dragged Mike to the club she found in Port Angeles. She was, no doubt, hoping to try and hit it off with Mike. However, Mike had another idea in mind. I was his current interest and so therefore, he proceeded to ask me to "come along". Of course, I had refused. But who would listen?

Mike could be a great friend; I tried to convince my inner devil.

But that was exactly the problem. Being friends was never enough for Mike. He was _always_ trying to be more than that. Again and again I've told him that I wasn't interested. I was, of course, unconditionally ignored. What did he care that I wasn't interested? He was popular Mike. Guys like him are so used to getting what they wanted, they didn't care what anyone else thought. And to think he expected me to _go out_ with him.

In my earlier career as a student, I had simply been part of the background. In high school, I didn't fit in anywhere. Never had I been the straight A nerd, nor the popular cheerleader. There wasn't anywhere I belonged.

And my mom was my best friend. It was the way it is and the way I liked it. I wasn't one to crave attention. I never felt the need to be adored in order to erase my insecurities. Nor had I ever questioned my physical features. As the information quickly gathers, I had simply assumed that I was just plain Jane. That news did not bother me.

What _did _bother me was why people now actually _see _me. They _notice_ when I walk past – sometimes to the point where their eyes would follow. I had never experienced something like this. All sixteen years of my existence, I had been…well, nonexistent. Now they strip me of my comfort zone and place me in the center of attention. How was I supposed to work with _that?_

What was even _bigger_ of a mystery was that they **want **my attention. Things like this don't happen to me. I mean sure, someone has liked me before, but not to the point of desperation. And most certainly not those like Mike. What would a popular, good-looking and a much sought after guy want with me?

Maybe it's like when you multiply two negatives to get a positive. Referring to most high school's social chart, I would fit on the bottom. I wasn't pretty, skinny (at least to the point where you literally weigh 50 lbs), nor smart. Heck, I couldn't even remain standing for longer than one hour. But - according to my new school here in Forks, people find me interesting. And I, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Evidently, life doesn't always give you what you want.

"No, Mike. I don't dance," I didn't even bother hiding my dislike for dancing, or this club. Usually, I try to reason with Mike, but unfortunately for him, my patience was all used up. How could it not? He never seemed able to process the simple fact that _I do not like him._

On cue, as if to prove my point, he said "C'mon, Bella. You know you want to dance with me," and flashed me another supposedly seductive smile. He was trying too hard.

"I'm going home, Mike. You stay here and have fun with Jessica." I tried to sound cheerful and convincing so that perhaps he would listen to me and not insist - or beg - to take me home, instead – I knew – I probably sounded annoyed. Leaving no room for him to protest, I dashed for the door as quickly as I can. Concealing my body amongst others, it was easy to go unnoticed. The club was dark and there were just way too many people. I did trip once or twice when I was heading for the door. Big surprise there.

I bolted through the metal door and the sudden gush of cold air hitting my face felt extremely soothing. It was getting dark, the sun barely above the horizon. The invisible moon had somehow emitted enough light to see by. We had all came by Jessica's car. So I was left with two options, one - walk home peacefully or two - wait in the stuffy boring club while Mike continues to hit on me. It didn't take a genius to figure out which one I would choose. Walking home wasn't half as bad as waiting for Mike and Jessica.

While I walked, I had my eyes locked on my feet. Any little bump on the sidewalk could very possibly end my life. I would not take any risks. It was so exasperating, having to be so cautious all the time. Nonetheless, I still absolutely refuse to admit that I could still trip without any 'bump'. I walked at a very slow pace. I didn't realize that it was really dark until I looked up. Determined to get home before Charlie started sending police troops after me, I walked considerably faster, still looking at my feet.

Left, right, left, right, left – avoid the green thingy – right, left, right, left--

**BAM!**

Okay, mission failed. Still, I was not surprised. Better I fell from hitting something than from nothing at all.

It felt like I bumped into something really, really hard. Like a stone or a rock – maybe even a chunk of diamond. How I wish that were true. But that stone-thingy-mabobber had incredibly sent me flying backwards, landing more or less on my ass.

I groaned, feeling a very inconvenient bruise. Great. Just the cherry on top of my wonderful day - being knocked off my feet by some gigantic _thing_ that came out of nowhere. I looked up and gasped.

"Oh, pardon me, miss. My apologies, I was not looking where I was going." The mountain speaks! I usually have an overdose of sarcasm when I was in a bad mood. The guy was unbelievably gorgeous. And that would have been an understatement of the year. Unbelievably gorgeous would not have done him justice at all. Unbelievably gorgeous was what you use to describe earthly creatures like me. This guy might have been an angel.

It was just too bad that his attractiveness hadn't affected my sour mood. Any other circumstance and I would swoon. Heck, any other _girl_ and she would've been on her knees. On her knee, weak from standing. What were _you _thinking?

"I'm _perfectly_ fine," I said sourly, rubbing on the sore spot on my ass "And you? Certainly, your hard body manages to survive the collision? I mean, honestly! The damage I must've done!" I feigned concern while looking him up and down. I was right, not a FREAKING scratch.

He reached down and pulled me to my feet in one quick motion. I gasped, caught by surprise. My weight did not seem at all a bother to him. He placed me gently on my feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not okay." I suddenly gotten an idea. "But, I would forgive you if you give me a ride home…?" I was hopeful. It was just a ride, I did not think it was too much to ask for. Normally I did not talk to strangers or even ask them for rides. Charlie had told me never to do that. But it was getting dark and _walking_ outside in the dark wasn't the best idea. I was desperate. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides, what Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked me, really serious all of a sudden. As if we were discussing my death instead of a ride home. Ridiculous.

"Yeah, I would pretty appreciate it." I said, grateful. I did not want to seem ungrateful to this stranger.

He smiled a dark smile, a fake one too. "Okay, if that's what you want." I stared at him, confused. He was acting strange. "I'm really sorry about that." He spoke more cheerfully this time, as if trying to erase my paranoia. "Usually, I can tell when there is somebody ahead of me. It's like internal radar." He grinned.

I eyed him warily. "Am I missing a joke?"

He ignored my question. "My car is right down the street at the corner. You _must_ let me drive you home, after all the inconvenience that I've caused you." He pointed to the direction that I came from. He suddenly sounded extremely willing to help – and strangely hyper. But so different from his original reaction.

His pleasantness seemed to me like an act.

When we got to his car, he opened the door for me to climb in then walked around to the driver's seat. I knew I wasn't wrong to peg him for a gentleman. I recognized his car as a Volvo, but the color I couldn't tell. It was too dark. But I was sure it was something like silver. He climbed in smoothly and buckled his seat belts. "You should buckle in too," He chuckled. The tone sounded like he was enjoying a private joke. Again, I didn't understand it.

I looked up into his eyes, my own gaze was questioning. That was my first mistake. I looked into his eyes. If he was gorgeous before, he was even better now. Before, it was too dark for me to see anything, and I was too grumpy to care. But with the car lights on, I could see it perfectly.

Beautiful was quite an understatement, like he was somehow carved out of different material than what everyone else was made of. If there were a god, I would say he had favorites. The man had a perfectly symmetrical face - as far as I can tell and a shade of reddish-brown hair, looking like a lot bronze or copper. Tall and maybe a bit scrawny, but that flaw only added to his charm.

But it was his eyes that caught my attention and held it. His eyes were an odd color between burgundy and black – very…cherry-like. Lights from the car that was supposed to have been reflected in his eyes were not. His eyes were strangely opaque.

What truly disturbed me was the emotion behind his eyes that I could read so easily. It was the look of hunger – a look that perhaps a predator gives to his prey. It was how you would stare at a big chunk of food when you were starving. Just his eyes sent shivers up my spine.

He had somehow noticed my subtle shiver and looked away. My intuition clicked.

He was dangerous.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

It has been about four months since I decided to break off all ties with my family. I had been a creature of the night for exactly 8 months, 2 weeks, 5 hours and still counting. At first, I was shocked that I became a creature that was only heard of in myths. I was frightened and fascinated at the same time. Carlisle told me everything about being a vampire. The blood, the sunlight, the speed, the hearing, the smell - just about everything.

When Carlisle found me, I was on the verge on death. It was death or vampire. I'm glad he chose to turn me, but lately there are a lot of...difficulties. Difficulties, being a very incorrect term.

It was mainly the "side effects" that came with it. Carlisle had been more than kind to me over the three extremely difficult days of the transformation. I am eternally grateful for that. Then why had I left, you ask. Truthfully, I did not want to leave.

Not that I told anyone that. It would make it so make harder for Esme if I told her that, initially, I had wanted to stay. She deserves a better son. The entire family deserves somebody better. Not a spineless creature like me who gives in to the first call of temptation.

Before I had left, Esme had given me her consolations. She begged me stay, promised me that it would work out. She said that she believed in me.

That was one thing I could not allow. I did not want those I care about to have faith in me. For somebody to believe in me would mean that they expected me to live up to their expectations. That was something I could not handle. Expectations. In the end, I would just disappoint them.

I could not run away from the obvious, either. There was a huge difference in our preference of eating habits, you could say. At first, when I would go on hunting trips with other members of my family, animals were enough for me. Until I met a real human. It had been an accident, something I was not ready for but nonetheless, I had taken that man's life. I hated myself. I had become something despicable.

That was when the excitement and fascination with vampires end. This was a curse. As Rosalie often says (in her mind) – had we gotten the life we wanted, we would be ten feet under.

I did not tell my family of this man I had killed. I was too ashamed. What would innocent Esme say about my behavior? How would the ever-defiant Carlisle respond? I kept it a secret. And it all seemed to go so well. Sometimes when I go hunting, instead of following my siblings to the field I would run off to a human.

It became easier and easier to take their lives. I've had every kind. The pedophiles, the murderers, the rappers, the cheating husbands, the abusive parents. I had reason to believe that I was doing good to the world. The world was much better without them.

It was so pathetic, even I had seen through the lie I made to myself. Still, it felt better to know that the people that I was killing – they all deserved to die. And the strangest thing was, I envied their ability to die.

Carlisle usually refers to vampires like him as a "vegetarian". I disagree. When you hear "vegetarian", you think that they just deny themselves the food that taste better. But it goes deeper than that. It isn't about the better tasting. In fact, we don't even have the choice. Once we get hungry (thirsty, rather) and smell food, our mind loses control and the body takes over. There's no way of holding back - but with the only exception of Carlisle. I admit that life living on animal blood was too much for me. I wasn't strong enough to hold up with just that. I bailed. Leaving a very disappointed Carlisle and sad Esme.

I had just hunted. Right before I met the girl. I don't deny that I would have killed her right there but there were other humans around. She had the best smelling blood I had ever encountered. I could've sworn that the blood had been made just for me. Had I not hunted just minutes before, the girl would've been gone already. I was thoroughly disgusted by the fact that I had to kill another human, but the bloodlust quickly lapse that. Leaving no room behind for remorse. That was the way life worked. It wasn't her fault that her blood smelled so nice, I knew. But what was I supposed to do? Leave her behind? That was next to impossible. Besides, this world wasn't always equally fair to everyone in it.

It's a fight to survive.

* * *

This is the edited version.


	2. Open Book

_"And the Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb"_

Chapter 2: Open Book

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by thy amazing Stephenie Meyer, not I. My fanfiction is of no comparison to her work. And I make no money from it. Please don't sue me.

This is the edited version.

* * *

**Edward**

Religions fascinated me. But that was only because I no longer get to be a part of it. Whatever the religion promised to offer. Reincarnation. After life. Heaven. It seemed to me like a bunch of lies. Lies that people are willing to buy because of the appealing offers. Had it not been because of religion that people around the world had first started to be more civilized? With so many deeds that were deemed as a sin, it was hard for any religious man to not act with kindness. Without religion, the majority of mankind would still go around killing others for the thrill of it.

So, was that the core of it all? The kindness of strangers, were they not all caused by the belief of Heaven?

For a man - creature - such as myself, "heaven" ceased to mean much to me. Whether it really exist or not, I would never find out. Even if it had existed, I still would not have been permitted to enter. Heaven being already predetermined to be off limits to me, why would I go through the trouble to of being good? Why deny myself the relief to this intolerable pain in hopes that maybe what I do _might_ save me from hell? Personally, I would take hell anytime over this murderous life that I was having. Will I still be judged once my existence ended? Once this is all over, would they look past my undeniable need for blood and see the character that I truly am?

No.

I am and never will be life's dog. I will not live accordingly the way it wants me to. If there was no reward afterwards, what difference does it make? None. And so this is why I'm hunting humans. Things are going to end up the same anyway, might as well do what I want and get it the hell over with. No pun intended.

"And what might your name be?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

If this beautiful human girl sitting next to me was going to die, I decided that I would do her the honors of digging a grave. And on her tombstone, I would at least need to put her name. I don't normally extend this...courtesy to most of my victims but she's special. Her blood was the best I've ever smelled. My_ la tua cantante._ And the only reason I was holding back right now is because of my precious Volvo. Under no circumstances were there to be blood in my car.

I saw her - out of my peripheral view - shiver. She was nervous. For some unknown reason, I felt annoyed. She was afraid of me already. But why would I be annoyed? If I didn't want her to be afraid of me, what did I want? It's not like I want her to _like_ me. That's ridiculous.

Then why do I feel like I want to protect her? Why do I feel like I don't want to harm her? The complete irony of this is comical. I wanted to _protect_ her? Just exactly who am I kidding? I am probably the only danger to her life.

"Bella," I must have looked surprised because she continued to stare at me. It took me a second to realize that it was her name.

I nodded, "That's a unique name," Perhaps I just said that because I wanted to keep her talking. There was something about her that I can't place my hand on. Why was I so curious? Why did I feel the need to know more about her? She quickly turned her head away but I saw that her cheeks were red. Before I could help it, my muscles pulled up into a grin. I was so please that I made her blush.

"And you?" I thought for a moment. Was I still Edward Cullen? I had left Carlisle and my family so I was no longer part of their 'coven'. Considering that, I am no longer a Cullen. I don't have any right to bear the name.

"Edward," was my reply. She wasn't satisfied with that but decided not to push it.

"Pleasure," She muttered. Her expression was indecipherable.

Then it suddenly hit me. Why I was frustrated before. I couldn't hear her thoughts. Why? I had been able to read the thoughts of everyone that I'd come across. I listened again, concentrating. Nothing. Just void, like there was an empty space where her thoughts should have been. If I was frustrated_ before_, I was even more now.

"Um, Edward?" She started. To hear my name being said in her voice...was different. It sounded like music. "Why aren't we going anywhere?" I hadn't even notice that we've been sitting in my car for nearly half an hour. And my engine wasn't even started yet! If I could blush, I would have right then.

As I pulled off the curb, she told me the address to her house. If my memory serves me correctly Charlie Swan, the police chief lived there. "What business do you have with the police chief?" Curiosity killed the cat.

She just stared and me and blinked several times. I didn't like how she was looking at me. As if I was missing something very obvious. Finally she spoke, "My name is Isabella Swan," So that explains it. Her dad's the police chief and I am about to kill her. Great. Absolutely wonderful.

I sighed. This was going to get very complicated, indeed.

And all this is for an _insignificant little girl._

* * *

"insignificant little girl" came from the book. I do not own this. No plagiarisms or copyright infringement intended.


	3. Abducted

**_"And the Lion Fell In Love With the Lamb"_**

Chapter Three : Abducted

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. The truth hurts.

Well, not much I can say 'cept - enjoy! Or well...I hope you will. I'll try to get more chapters. I don't have a outline or anything planned, I'm just writing according to my mood. I hope that I would be able to finish this story, but (again) I make no promises. Of course, if I find that people like it, I'll be very encouraged. Don't be mistaken - I will _not_ threaten you to review, or I won't update. Well, enough babbling. On with the story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

She just walked out. While I was in mist of my own thoughts, in a very vast pool of confusion. I put my blame on her chocolate brown eyes. Such dark eyes couldn't have had any kind of dept in them but I was proven wrong. I felt like I was drowning. Why couldn't I read her mind? Could there possibly be someone whose mind I couldn't read? Why. And while I was dazed in my own thoughts, she left. And I made no move to stop her. What I found was utterly astonishing was that I wanted to be by her. To protect her of people like me. Quite an intriguing obsession.

**Isabella Swan**

I reluctantly stepped out of his car and closed the door. He didn't seem to acknowledge that I wasn't there anymore. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Well, thanks for the ride." I said, perhaps in a vain hope that he would stop me. I admit, I wanted to be with him even just a little bit longer. It was very strange though, my mind seemed to speak the opposite. Like he was a very dangerous factor -like...almost as if I was supposed to be afraid of him. But I wasn't, I felt very safe. Too safe. Which was saying something since I just met him an hour ago.

What fascinated me even more was that I felt we were supposed to meet. Like somewhere in my inconsistent and unknown future, he was supposed to be in there. Which was absolutely insane considering I don't believe in fate. Everything just happens as a result of what we do, nothing was predestined. Yet, it felt like...I was waiting for him to show up and make me complete.

What nonsense am I speaking?

I walked into the house, using the key hidden under the leaves. I didn't need to worry about robbers in a town like Forks. Everyone was everybody's friend and they all trusted each other. There were no secrets in Forks. It was an understatement actually.

I walked in the door and glanced at the mail. Nothing for me. Then I looked up and saw a very annoyed Charlie, standing directly in front of me. He wasn't very happy, that much is obvious. "Hi, dad." I said quickly, trying to calm him down the last minute. Such a shame that I was never very convincing.

"Do you know what time it is?" he yelled in a very stern voice. I did actually, it was 12:00am - way past curfew. But this was the type of question that you're just not supposed to answer no matter what, or you'll be digging your own grave. I supposed it was only spoken to make you feel guilty. And thats exactly what I felt - guilt.

"I'm sorry. Mike and Jessica asked me to hang out with them. I forgot to call you." Would he still be mad if I was hanging out with my friends? Its not such a crime is it? Apparently not, because he calmed down considerably. But not completely.

"I was worried sick! Sitting here, imagining the worst you could get into. Which did not help considering there are _many_ **very** possible ways you could hurt yourself," He said in a much quieter voice now. He was even developing a sense of humor. Interesting.

"I'm sorry." I spoke with sincerity. He just grunted. Which meant the end of conversation. And it also meant he refused to speak to me for the time being. I decided to leave him alone and go upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and stepped inside, flipping on the light switch on the way.

And then I gasped.

Sitting on my bed was Edward. His feet were dangling off the side of my bed, and his expression was innocently angelic. He looked up when I walked in. "Wha-" Was all I could manage before I felt a hand over my nose and mouth - cutting off my air supply. And after a minute of struggling helplessly against his massive body, I blacked out.

I woke up in Edward's car, as if I've never left it. But this time I was in the backseat, laying there, sprawled in an uncomfortable angle. I groaned and lifted my head. I had a clear view of the windows. Trees were zooming by which made it clear that the car was going at a fast speed. I started to panic. Why are we going so fast? Why am I here? How did I get here? I searched the surroundings for answers.

"Liking the view?" came the voice from driver's seat, interrupting my thoughts. The voice belonged to Edward. Instantly, I felt better - safe and calm like nothing in the world could harm me. I was sure that he wouldn't hurt me. It was strange, but I knew I could trust him - despite the situations.

"Yeah. Though I could hardly see anything, considering the speed we're going in," This wasn't much of a sarcastic remark, simply a contradicting statement. I saw him eye me from the rear view mirror. He frowned, clearly confused as to why I wasn't scared. It was a mystery to me too. I figured I might as well do him the liberty of being confused. Which - to a certain extent, I was. Not so much now that I'm with him, nothing else really mattered. "So, why am I here and where are you taking me?" I asked in a casual way, perhaps too casual, for his frown deepened.

"Aren't you scared?" He said between his frown. I had already decided not to answer. I could hardly see why he's upset. I could see, though, that I should've been scared. My expression mimicked his as I frowned too - for the same reason, actually. Why _wasn't_ I scared? His frown suddenly faded as he saw my expression, clearly satisfied that he managed some sort of displeasure from me. Evidently, he wanted me to fear him.

"So where are we?" I asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. I wanted to hear his sweet velvet voice again.

"In my car," he replied. I wasn't sure if he said that because he didn't want me to know or because he was just simply oblivious. I rolled my eyes anyway. Apparently, despite the situation, I still had my sense of humor. "No, I meant, where are you taking me and why am I here?" There was obvious annoyance in my tone. It was sort of like, 'well, duh!'.

"Isn't it obvious?" He sighed. What so now _I_ was the slow one? "I'm kidnapping you," And then he flashed me a crooked grin which made my heart stop. I was sure, somewhere behind that grin, evil is brewing. But it didn't matter at the moment.

I gathered my facts. Just rough ones that I had to use assumption on. One, Edward abducted me and he felt that whatever he was planning - I will not enjoy. Two, we were going somewhere very far, by the looks at it, and I can't help but feel that I might not see Forks in a very long time. Three, despite everything - I was extremely happy to be where I am and I'm possibly in love with Edward.

Way to go, Bella. I mentally kicked myself. This extremely gorgeous guy is kidnapping you but you're not putting up a fight and you may or may not be in love with your abductor. Yeah, fabulous.


	4. Apartment

_"And the Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb"_

Chapter 4: Apartment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, I know - what the heck, sue me. No actually - please don't. My disclaimer is up there. Well anyway, I just wanted to brief over the whole entire...

"WOW! HE GLITTERS!" Yeah. Pathetic.

Anyway - next chapter will probably be about her and her million questions. Not a very fun chapter, but you'll still need the information. What do you need the information for? I still have no clue yet either. Sorry. LOL

Okay. Well, on with the story.

**Edward Cullen**

It was stupid and repulsive of me to kidnap her. As a matter of fact, it was _completely_ unnecessary and idiotic. If I wanted her blood I could have - should have - just taken it from her right there and threw her body away. But I didn't. Instead I let myself in her room using the conveniently placed window - and sat there waiting for her to finish arguing with her dad. Not to mention, her dad - **a cop **- was just about 10 meters away. He still couldn't have done much to a monster like me, but nonetheless, I avoid cops.

Like I said, completely idiotic and unnecessary.

More than that though, how is _any_ human going to fall asleep while they're kidnapped? You would think that they would be shaking in fear. Perhaps, trying to bite your head off or scratch they're way free - not that it would work, mind you. Though, any human with self preservation would do just that.

Not sitting in the backseat dozing off.

Doesn't this oblivious girl care for her own safety the slightest? I'm beginning to think she was born without fear.

No, forget the lack of fear. How is this human going to make me_ carry _her up to my apartment? Surely, it wouldn't take me even the smallest of efforts but I do not generally _carry_ my victims to my apartment. And I most definitely do _not_ carry them bridal style.

Yet, thats exactly what I did.

What is this world coming to?

**Isabella Swan**

My mind regained conscious as a loud sound interrupted my dream. The dream was vague and most of it had slipped away from me as I woke but I could clearly remember a beautiful boy with burgundy eyes and bronze hair. I wasn't sure exactly what the dream was about, or even what the gorgeous boy had been doing but I was sure that he meant me no harm.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened them while sitting up. The most I could make out of my surroundings was that I was in somewhere very very dark. I saw just faint outlines of what I assumed to be a window. The curtains were draw tight, unrevealing any sort of light. It didn't even register in my mind that the window was closer to me - and the bed - than usual. I grew annoyed and got up, feeling my way around the floor, to the window and drew the curtains back. Light shone into the spacious apartment that was unfamiliar to me. And then my heart stopped.

There standing by the kitchen was the beautiful boy from my dreams, holding a pot - its lid laid on the floor, the source of the offending object that woke me up. He looked the same as ever, except his eyes were slightly darker, though I can't imagine how that was possible. What held my attention was the way his skin reacted to light. It was shining brightly, glittering perhaps, reflecting that light that came on his skin.

Before I could take in fully the beautiful image, I felt the curtains snap shut and suddenly, something beside me growled. "What are you doing?" He said between growls. He sounded very angry. I was at lost of words at the moment. After a couple of minutes passed. I managed, "..I-I th-thought...". Pathetic, I know. I was torn between being mesmerized by the beautiful no-longer-glittering boy and being confused at where I was. The boy growled again.

And of **all** times for me to...

"OH!" I shouted, proudly. "You're Edward! And you kidnapped me!" I sounded like I was someone who just understood a very obvious joke. It wasn't how you're suppose to sound when you realized that you were kidnapped, anyway. Then suddenly...

"Pfft...ahahahahaaa." He was doubling over laughing, rolling on the floor. My shocked expression only heightened the laughter. And the while time - I stood there, blushing.

Finally, when he collected himself together, "So, you must be hungry, huh?" He said...smugly. Though I had no idea why he would be smug. What was there to brag about with hunger?  
Weirdo.

"Yeah. What do you have to eat?" I replied happily. I was, as a matter of fact, quite hungry. Starving actually. I didn't expect Edward's face to drop, but it did. He looked like a kid who was caught in a lie. "Well..." He began sheepishly. "I was working on that before you woke up," He gestured toward the pot and it's lid.

I couldn't stop it - I giggled. "Okay, then. I'll do the cooking and after that, you can explain how to glitter," I wasn't really taking any of this seriously. Truthfully, I didn't care even if Edward had three eyes and eight arms. _Nothing_ seemed to matter at the moment. Edward just nodded, suddenly grave. I was sure he was thinking of an excuse up in his head but I was too hungry to care.

His refrigerator was...well - if you were being nice, you would say it was not _very_ occupied - but if you were being mean you would say it absolutely sucked and you wonder how he's able to survive with so little food. _I_ on the other hand, was being **honest**, so I would say it's downright empty. There was just about nothing in there. _Just _about nothing. I was able to dig up about 3 eggs and a quart of milk that had expired five months ago.

I decided not to question his sanity. We can save that for later - after I'm fed.


	5. Dream

_"And the Lion Fell In Love with the Lamb"_

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's work.

The long waited chapter five. I've just finished Eclipse so at least I have an excuse for the delay. No, I lied, I finished eclipse two weeks ago. I still like Twilight the best out of all three Stephenie Meyer's. Eclipse was the most enjoyable at the end...I was sort of disappointed. Can't wait for Breaking Dawn though. Anyway. Enjoy!

It might be a while until the next chapter comes. School starts in a couple of days.

**Third Person View**

The television blared in the background. A commercial came on, featuring a toothy model smiling at a bottle of mouthwash. The woman swished the liquid around in her mouth, still smiling the entire time as if it was the most fun she'd ever had. The television had been put there simply for normalcy purposes. Meanwhile, neither of the two occupants sitting directly in front of it was watching the happy woman. The two occupants - you could hardly call them "people" - were Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. In a manner of speaking, Bella was definitely one hundred percent human, although someone couldn't say the same about the inner workings of her mind. That 'someone' was particularly Edward Cullen. Right this moment, the beautiful bronze haired male was lost in his inconsistent thoughts on what to make of this plain human girl who - not only dominated a large proportion of his mind but also his heart.

Perceptively though, as of now, he is not aware of that.

**Edward Cullen**

At first, I thought that the horrible smell came from the food was because it had been stored for too long but then when I saw Bella hop from the kitchen with a plate of eggs in her hand - I could tell that she really thought it was good. It brought back memories. It was hard to believe that just nine months ago, I had been human myself. Regardless of the unappealing smell, the simplicity of cooking left me fascinated - and envious. It was so easy, done so effortlessly. As opposed to hunting.

Cooking left no danger in it's wake, no thrill and most importantly no regret afterwards.

I sat across from her while watching her eat. She caught me grimacing every time she chewed. I don't blame myself, that stuff smelled really bad.

She frowned "Do you have a problem with my food or something?" What an awfully brave human. To talk to me like that and be able to leave unscathed was truly a talent, indeed.

Bad choice of words. "Unscathed" would imply that she was leaving here (my apartment) unharmed. Which was not the case. Not even close to it.

Before you judge me, I must say that I would absolutely regret hurting her. Though, for arguments sake, my regret would not change anything. The moment I stumbled upon her, her days to live were limited.

There was nothing she nor I could do about it. I was the predator and she was my food. It is simply the work of nature. And I just happened to be at the top of the food chain, why is that so wrong? Why does it _feel _so wrong?

I had developed an uncanny interest in her that I was sure I would pay for later on. It is a mistake to get too attached to your victims.

She wasn't like any of my other targets. More accurately, she wasn't like any other human I had encountered. I like to think that the world is split into two categories, the Good and the Evil. My past victims had all been in the Evil. It was the way I did things. Perhaps, so I can lessen my karmic damage. This, though, was a different case entirely. I had no way of telling which side she was on. The tool I always relied on when I chose my targets were mainly my mind-reading. And seeing as how it doesn't effect her, that's out of the question.

"No," I replied, my tone hinted that I wasn't going to continue the conversation. I wasn't exactly happy about the incident this afternoon. I knew she was going to ask me about that. It's not really everyday you see someone's skin sparkle to the sun. When she saw me, what went through her mind? She didn't even look _scared_. Nevertheless, despite my curiosity - it was a conversation I wanted to avoid. The idea of having to think up a convenient excuse was not in my best interest.

It bothered me that she saw. Very much. I couldn't place my finger on the reason why but I was disturbed. What reason did I have to be annoyed? Surely, sparkling skin doesn't signify that I was a vampire - no, in myths, we burn in the sun. She didn't know what I was, but anyone seeing something supernatural like that would suspect. I just had a momentarily unexplained urge to make her feel safe. I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want her to be scared, to panic, to run.

It was unexplained, true. But I have theories. The best one suggest that I wanted her to _feel _safe because deep down inside, I don't want to hurt her. Even with my constant thirst, I choose to fight against what I was supposed to do and what I _wanted_ to do. That ought to count for something...And even though this would be a broken empty promise, I don't like to hurt her. No matter the outcome, I know I will try.

"Don't avoid the question." She snapped, her gaze scrutinizing.

A brief pause. She seemed to have a self-inner battle.

"Well, how do you glitter, anyway?" she tried sounding casual, but the tone was too stiff. I had thought about what to say, but none of my excuses fit.

And _'Oh, the glittering? Its just something I do. It happens all the time, don't worry about it,' _didn't sound very appropriate.

What the heck. She was going to find out sooner or later. True, I don't exactly want to deal with the fear and the panicking right this moment but it seemed like the only acceptable answer. She deserved the truth. No, she deserved much more - a life, a happy family, the chance to live, a **future**. But the most I could give her now is the truth. How pathetic.

"Now, I'm going to ask you not to panic - it won't help with the situation anyway," I began, it was a good way to begin. She nodded to her eggs, picking at it - totally engrossed like it was the most fascinating thing she has ever encountered. I could tell that she was just as anxious as I was.

"I'm a vampire," I muttered in a low tone, but she could still hear. I watched her expression carefully. I was sure that she would have laughed and told me to stop joking around if I hadn't looked so serious. Apparently, there was something awfully interesting about those eggs of hers that I couldn't see.

"Oh?" She asked the eggs, still not looking at me.

"Yes."

**Isabella Swan**

I still couldn't look at him. I was afraid that my eyes would betray me. What would it betray of, I do not know. Fear? Doubt? Skepticism?...Love? Any one of those emotions would very much fit this picture.

He tried to make his tone smooth and calm, so that he won't scare me I assumed. And I was scared. Yes, there is definitely a part of me that is scared. But a more conquering emotion, one that would make anyone irrational beyond logical reasonings. Love. And all of a sudden, nothing else seemed to mattered.

I also do not understand when or how I fell in love. It just happened and I was unaware of it. Now, it's too late to stop it. It would be funny, if this man I think I might love hadn't just told me he was a vampire. I knew what that would make me. His prisoner, and it was far beyond my control whether I could leave or not. It was beyond his, too.

**Edward Cullen**

So fed up with cruel dreams acting kind. That's what she is. A dream, someone who is far too good for a monster like me and sooner or later - preferably later - I would have to wake up. A dream does not last forever, as much as I want it to. The more she was nice to me, the more I feel undeserving, I hated that feeling. She was going to leave me sooner or later. It was just the matter of how long I can control myself.


	6. Reason

Is it a miracle or whattttttttttt??????????

Well, anyway this is chapter 6.

I was sitting there thinking, should I move into the plot and introduce the bad guy this chapter? But someone told me, no, its too early. So this chapter's pretty much just giving Bella a reason to stay. I can't keep using "Oh yeah, he kidnapped me, so I'll just sit here quietly like a good little snack," as an excuse. Well, I'm still debating about the bad guy. Not sure what to do with him/her yet. Suggestions?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

...there was a lot of yelling, too much that the overlapping voices become incoherent and indecipherable - droning on until it was nothing but a very ubiquitous loud buzz that seemed to come from all the surrounding walls - trapping me inside. There were also other sounds - barely audible over the shouting - of fine china colliding against whatever stood in its way and eventually silently falling onto the floor leaving behind a debris of shattered glass, yet still ignored. Both yelling parties apparently had an undying belief that yelling was the solution of getting their points across. However, it was clearly not working.

There was something very familiar about the vision. Like watching a forgotten movie after a long time - except now, I was living it. It's like I had an answer to something somewhere in the back of my head but as I reach to pull it out, it slips out of my grasp. I was anticipating something, and whatever that is - I was dreading it.

The unexplained horrifying image continues. My surroundings were of a kitchen, very small. In front of me were cabinets that were painted in bright yellow - an obvious failed attempt to bring out the rather dull house. The bright yellow cabinets and the dull house just did not seem to go together, like two things being forced against it's nature. Too different, like trying to make the same side of the magnet stick. The two yelling people, like the house and cabinets, were of the same situation.

Just then the yelling stopped abruptly and there were several bangings, perfectly in sync. Fast angry footsteps came towards me, becoming louder and louder. Renee then came into my view, holding bags of luggage. I suspected she was going to keep walking but, after some effort, I caught her attention. Perhaps, buying Charlie some time. Her brown hair long and wavy just like she liked it. Her usual warm playful brown eyes were gone, replacing it with bitter determination. Her eyes red and puffy, yet not a single tear in sight. Her laugh lines were gone like they've never been there. And she looked like she could never smile again. Just as I saw her, a thought ran through my head. Did she remember today was my birthday?

Her brief hesitation soon became a long pause. The hallway she had just walked away from was silent, almost like no one occupied it. There was no more banging, no more collisions with fine china and no more yelling. Renee had already decided she was way beyond that. An indecisive look flashed across her face, and somehow, the two-year-old-me knew exactly what she was thinking. She was planning on leaving me behind. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the clattering of the remnant debris, undoubtedly caused by Charlie. A door which was not in my line of vision opened and banged shut. Heavy lethargic footsteps became louder. Before I could see him, Renee turned to glare at him. Her lips moved rapidly, her eyes accusing. I could not understand the conversation.

After a while of rapid lip movement and hand gesture, Renee strolled over to me, lips still moving. She picked me up with one arm - the other holding the luggage - and walked straight towards the door. Charlie looked unsure of what to do, simply standing there having what looked like an internal self-battle. Just as Renee was about the walk out the door, Charlie grabbed her wrist sharply and bellowed something, outraged. The luggage she was holding gave a slight jerk as her wrist swung with it. Charlie did not seem to notice. Renee stared angrily ahead at their well-kept lawn and not looking at him the whole time.

Renee's eyes turn murderous as she said the words that I was able to, somehow, understand and remember even to this day. "Just let me go Charlie," she yanked her wrist from his grasp, "It didn't work out, okay?" Charlie opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, "I really_ really_ hate Forks!" And just like that, she walked out, intending to create her very own happiness without depending on anyone.

Her gaze intently fixed forward, not even sparing one look behind.

As she walked away, I saw the look on Charlie's face.

And woke up startled.

Just as I opened my eyes, they met a beautiful face sleeping next to me. The dark spacious apartment was the same just as it always was. He was breathing very slowly, it was comforting.

His body still looked perfect, his face was angelic. I was mesmerized by the simpleness of this beauty, something that no magazine, no model would be able to capture. It was flawless, his bronze hair messy and in his eyes, his shirt seemed to curve around to show off the perfectly muscular body of his. I was suddenly reminded of this afternoon when I saw his skin, the way they sparkled and glittered - like a million stars in the night sky.

Before I could think about it. I leaned forward and kissed him. Kiss would actually be too strong of a word. It was a mere peck. I could not explain why I did it, it just seemed _right _at the moment. Reflex, maybe. Or perhaps I was intoxicated with his presence that I had forgotten who I was. Slowly, as I pulled back, the intoxication melted away and the horror of what I have done sinked in. Before I could pull myself together, the velvet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What did you just do?" His eyes were smoldering just like they were before - but underneath it, there were some sadness.

At that moment, I understood why I dreaded the dream. My mother had done what made her happy at the time regardless of what anyone else thought. She decided that she wasn't going to depend on anyone anymore for happiness, she was perfectly capable of doing that herself. She made her own decision in life and have no regrets.

And I want to do the same. Lately, it's been like I was finally _living_ life. Being beside the one I love.

Which was a very dangerous decision because now, not only am I kidnapped and emotionally imprisoned, I don't want to leave.

* * *

Okay. **HE WAS PRETENDING TO SLEEP. **I was going to include his POV on why he was pretending...but honestly, I can't get to that right now. 

Excuse spelling errors and what not. Actually, I'm typing this up during computer class and they don't have spell check. And I'm in a hurry to get this chapter up so you don't wait so long. It was bad of me to rush and I hated the very end of the chapters...but you'll just have to deal - for now. ;)

Oh, and I just found that I've got several mistakes in my other chapters so there would be edits.

Okie. Unless an idea suddenly comes to me, I'm officially stuck. Lol, sorry. I need a bad guy...!!


End file.
